dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up, or create an event page while the event is still in progress. This includes the wait of several days after the adult sprite(s) have been released in order to ensure adequate time for all information to be collected, for the artists to submit any extra information they wish to give as well as to help determine the final rarity of the dragon itself. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released and until after several days have passed where user's dragons have begun becoming adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to add this information to the Rumor section unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Do not post links to the spriter's alt, because it may result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released Halloween 2015 This Halloween, it’s time to cause a little havoc. Collect ingredients from the six biomes, and use them to brew up potions. Then use your concoctions on your dragons for all sorts of “fun.” The event runs for one full week, ending on November 1. General Event Credits Organizers: Fiona BlueFire Scroll Badge: Shajana Brewing Mischief Icon: Aangs-sister Brewing Mischief Banner: Wookienmashoo Brewing Mischief Cauldron: '''Wookienmashoo '''Event Divider/Border Image: Aangs-sister, Shajana, Yosofine "Poof" Effect: Odeen Tricks and Treats When the event first began, there were a total of 57 tricks and treats released on the site. It was later realised that some treats were missing from the site, and the following got added in to give a final 62 items to collect: When the new sprites were updated, the second treat to appear in user's buckets began showing a glitch, where the background was no longer transparent: As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT 2015 1.gif ToT 2015 2.gif ToT 2015 3.gif ToT 2015 4.png ToT 2015 5.png ToT 2015 6.png ToT 2015 7.png ToT 2015 8.gif ToT 2015 9.gif ToT 2015 10.gif ToT 2015 11.gif ToT 2015 12.png ToT 2015 13.png ToT 2015 14.gif ToT 2015 15.png ToT 2015 16.gif ToT 2015 17.gif ToT 2015 18.png ToT 2015 19.gif ToT 2015 20.png ToT 2015 21.png ToT 2015 22.png ToT 2015 23.gif ToT 2015 24.gif ToT 2015 25.gif ToT 2015 26.png ToT 2015 27.gif ToT 2015 28.gif ToT 2015 29.gif ToT 2015 30.gif ToT 2015 31.gif ToT 2015 32.png ToT 2015 33.png ToT 2015 34.png ToT 2015 35.png ToT 2015 36.gif ToT 2015 37.gif ToT 2015 38.gif ToT 2015 39.png Tot 2015 40.gif ToT 2015 41.gif ToT 2015 42.gif ToT 2015 43.gif ToT 2015 44.gif ToT 2015 45.gif ToT 2015 46.gif ToT 2015 47.gif ToT 2015 48.gif ToT 2015 49.gif ToT 2015 50.png ToT 2015 51.png ToT 2015 52.png ToT 2015 53.gif ToT 2015 54.gif ToT 2015 55.gif ToT 2015 56.gif ToT 2015 57.gif ToT 2015 58.gif ToT 2015 59.png ToT 2015 60.png ToT 2015 61.gif ToT 2015 62.gif Artist Credits for Tricks and Treats Show/Hide Preliminary Table Potion Brewing Select two ingredients and click “Make Potion” to attempt to brew a potion. Not all of the combinations of ingredients will work out successfully; look at each ingredient for a hint about what it combines. To collect ingredients, users must search between the different biomes until the said ingredient appears at random. Multiples of all ingredients can be collected. Once a potion is successfully brewed, it can be used where a set menu of applicable dragons for that potion will appear. Choosing a dragon will cause a "poof" animation over the dragon, and the sprite temporarily changes in some way. Another potion cannot be used on the same dragon until the previous one has worn off. The following message appears when using a potion: "You give the potion, and something...interesting happens." Ingredients List: Potions List & Effects on Dragons: Trivia: *The sparkle potion can be used on Chickens, but no sparkle effect will actually be applied. *Dragons with potion effects active can have every usual action performed on them whilst appearing as their changed sprite. This includes viewing one's chosen male in the Dragon Matchmaking cave from the 2015 Valentine's Day event. Halloween 2015 dragon breeding.png|Breeding Shadow Walkers that have been turned into pumpkins Halloween 2015 effect in matchmaking cave.png|A fog sprite in the matchmaking window New Halloween Dragon 2015 Fact: * They will be dropped on 31/10, and will drop for 24 hours. *TJ's eggs have the following codes: "skull", "xbone", "3spky" and "fivMe". *This dragon has dimorphism in mature hatchlings. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former Halloween eggs. The breeding period will start on October 25th and last for a week. *Abandoned Page on DC Recent Releases August 2015 Release *Lunar Herald Category:Browse